


Aftermath

by Detectives_Heart



Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 4 Arena - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, I'm not sure if it falls under that category or not, Maybe - Freeform, PTSD, This the sequel to Lab Experiments I guess, hopefully a happy ending but who really knows anymore, look this was a whumptober prompt i used this time, sequel to lab experiments, take that as you will, this plot bunny literally will not stop biting my ankles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: A sequel to Lab Experiments cause the ideas wouldn't leave me alone.Labrys has some trouble taking proper care of herself after joining the Shadow Ops.
Relationships: Labrys & Shadow Ops
Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there's a reason this isn't in with the other two prompts I did for this.  
> It felt nice to leave it on a comfort thing and this continuing entirely relies on another prompt that works for it and me not getting stuck like I did with this one so... Yeah I felt it deserved it's own thing? I dunno.
> 
> Anyway, I throw Labby in a metaphorical blender part 3.

The first time it happened, no one had been around. Her balancers had malfunctioned and she’d tripped and fallen hard.

Labrys had hissed at the awkward way her knee was forced to bend and at the awful way she’d landed on her wrist. She’d had to stay there for a few minutes as her balancers came back online and made the world stop spinning every time she to tried to move. When she did get back up, she’d considered going to see Fuuka to repair them but thought better of it at the time. It wasn’t that bad.

She’d carried on as normal, an ache in her knee and a soreness in her wrist that had gradually worn off by the end of the day.

The second time it happened, she’d been walking with Koromaru and Ken and her chain arm decided to unlatch itself at the same time as her visor decided to fall over her face mid-sentence. She’d scrambled to put her arm back before anyone had noticed, Ken helping out as pointless information started flying across the inside screen on her visor and obstructed her vision.

He’d asked if she was okay as she tugged at said visor as it jammed into place over her eyes and he’d had to help her with that as well before she broke it with a lack of patience. She’d insisted at the time that it was just a minor fault that got in the way sometimes and had taken some time to convince him it wasn’t worth bothering Fuuka over.

It was during the third time, she had to admit that maybe this was getting out of hand. Labrys had been alone thankfully when her mind went dark and she’d lost all external input for about a full minute. It’d scared her half to death to suddenly be numb with no ability to move or sense _anything_ for even that short period of time and when everything came back, she’d had to sit down to keep herself grounded.

She didn’t ever want to be in that box again and that had just brought it all crashing back.

She should go to see Fuuka. She _knows_ she should.

So she does.

Labrys entered the maintenance room where Fuuka often went to tinker with her engineering projects and hadn’t known what to say. She’d found herself asking about the projects she was working on and wondering what in the world all the dials and buttons were for. When asked why she’d come, she’d paused. She made to answer but had found the words wouldn’t come. Fuuka waited patiently as she made a few more attempts before her eyes had wandered and noticed something she probably shouldn’t have.

On the desk, right nearby sat a familiar little box shaped object with two familiar prongs jutting out one side.

Labrys had never been better at lying than in that one moment. As a notoriously bad liar, she’d even amazed _herself_ at how convincing she’d sounded as she made up some random excuse to avoid what she’d come in for. She’d been scared enough as it was to ask for help but now…

Things were getting worse. The wear on her joints had started to ache nonstop, her visor got jammed what seemed like every five minutes and it was getting much harder to keep this to herself. This was _nothing_ compared to what she would go through if she asked for help.

She’d had a few more momentary blackouts but had luckily managed to avoid having them in front of people. The malfunctions… not so much.

She’d nearly rocket punched Junpei when everything suddenly went off and the safety latches failed. Yeah… that had taken some convincing to keep that one from getting reported.

Thankfully she’d managed to almost completely avoid Mitsuru and Aigis most of the time. She knew there’d be no convincing either of them if something happened in front of them. The last thing she wanted was to be forced into that situation again…

Especially when she finally felt like she had some semblance of control over her life now. She wasn’t ready to let that go for even a moment.

“What’s your opinion on this, Labrys? You’ve been quiet.” Mitsuru spoke up, drawing her attention to the present. They were stood in her office for a meeting on some recent shadow activity, they being her, Aigis, Akihiko and Mitsuru herself. Looks like she’d zoned out again…

“Uh…” Mitsuru raised an eyebrow, seemingly already knowing why she hadn’t said anything. “Yeah, sorry. Ya lost me…” Labrys gave her an apologetic smile as she fidgeted with her hands awkwardly, a little embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright. Aigis can fill you in on the details of our discussion later.” She then offered out a file to her that she reached to take. She froze partway, flinching at the ache in her elbow that doubled with the loud grating noise that echoed from it. Mitsuru seemed to have a similar reaction, an awkward silence raining down on them.

“Was that-”

“It sounds worse than-” They both spoke at the same time before stopping themselves. A small bubble of panic started rising form within her and she quickly reached the rest of the way to take the file.

Hastily opening it up, she tried to ignore the red hot stares of the other three people in the room.

“Sister?” Aigis started hesitantly, earning an absent hum in response as ruby eyes scanned the words in front of her. “Have you been to see Fuuka-san recently?”

“Uh… yeah I saw her a little bit ago. Why?” She feigned ignorance as she flipped through the pages, narrowing her eyes on some of the details thoughtfully. She shook her head before Aigis could continue, “actually, never mind that. Did I miss the reason why we’re investigatin’ some ghost stuff?”

“Mitsuru thinks it might have something to do with shadows. It’s a bit of a long shot, but it can’t hurt to have a quick look, right?” Akihiko answered, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall. Labrys nodded at what was probably repeated information from when she’d stopped listening.

She heard Aigis say something right as her sensors went fuzzy for a moment. She should probably get out of here before anything worse happens…

“W-well, um. Who’re ya sendin’ on a ghost hunt?” She asked, before realising she’d interrupted Aigis who gave her a funny look. “Ah, sorry. I musta spaced out again, heh…”

“You seem to be doing that a lot today, sister.” A blonde eyebrow raised and Labrys had to find a way to casually look back down at the files.

“Meh. It happens.” She gave a small shrug, ignoring the sting it caused. “Well, if ya don’t need me then-” Labrys made to hand the file to Akihiko as she approached the door to leave, only for everything to choose that moment to go wrong. Her eyes went dark for a moment as her hand lost its grip on the file and she lost her balance.

“Labrys!” She couldn’t tell who’d shouted that before the rest of her sensors shut off. A fear started pulsing through her at the lack of outside input and she scrambled to reboot everything. No sound, no sight, no smell, no touch… _nothing._ The only thing telling her she wasn’t completely unconscious being the fact her mind was racing.

Her hearing came back first and she clung to it, pushing the sensitivity up to maximum.

 _“So she’ll be fine?”_ Voices! She focused all of her attention on the sounds as the damage sensors came back online and started filling her head with the white noise of pain.

 _“Physically? Of course. Emotionally…”_ Fuuka’s soft voice answered the first. _“Well there had to be a_ reason _for this.”_ Reason for what? The feeling started returning to her body then, letting her know she wasn’t in a very comfortable place. The balancers on the back of her head shifted awkwardly as they came back online, her motor functions beginning to return as well.

 _“Hm? Is she awake?”_ Mitsuru asked, seemingly having noticed her small movements.

 _“Hmm…I don’t think she’s fully back online just yet. I think she can hear us though.”_ Fuuka answered sounding slightly more optimistic.

 _“How can you tell?”_ Akihiko followed by the sounds of footsteps by her left side.

 _“Oh it’s right here, see? The sensors are turned right up to maximum whereas when you got her here, they were only at about three quarters of the max.”_ The explanation made her worry a little. How were they seeing this…? _“I can’t help but wonder where that damage came from though…”_ Damage?

A discomfort started building in her lower arms, an irritating, highly unwelcome feeling and after a few moments she realised why it was there. She felt the fans on either side of her head suddenly activate as her thoughts spiralled.

She was plugged in. They could see everything in her head. There was virtually nothing to stop them from doing _anything_. What were they doing? What had they done?

 _“Sister? Calm down.”_ Aigis suddenly spoke up, easing the panic slightly but not enough to stop the fans. Her optics came back online at that point, her eyes flying open to see something other than the pitch black. With her sight back, she found the cables attaching her to whatever computer Fuuka had linked them up to and immediately made to remove them.

When her hand met resistance, her heart sank further and the fear skyrocketed. Without a moment to think, she pulled on the restraints, pushing against them with increasing power despite the pain such strain caused her.

“Wait, Labrys stop!” Aigis was suddenly in her sight as she heard the restraints creak and begin to stretch under the sheer force she was pushing on them. “Sister! It’s okay! See? You’re in the maintenance bay! With me, Fuuka-san, Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-san!” She was promptly ignored as she struggled to free herself.

Gritting her teeth she briefly felt Aigis trying to hold her down. How could she try and stop her? Didn’t she see what they were gonna do to her?

“No! Lemme go!” She screamed at them the very moment her vocal systems finished rebooting. “I don’t wanna do it anymore!”

“Hey! Stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Akihiko was at her side too, trying to stop her from causing any more damage to her already hurting limbs. She thrashed about on the chair as they continued to try and calm her down.

“Labrys, listen to me! It’s okay! You’re not at that lab anymore. You’re in my old maintenance chair, see?” Aigis kept trying but Labrys just doubled her efforts. This is the one place she didn’t want to be, why were they doing this to her?

Weren’t they supposed to be friends? Wasn’t Aigis supposed to be her sister? Then why would they _force_ her to do this?!

“Stop it! Just lemme go!” She felt the tears start falling when they just held onto her tighter, their betrayal causing a wound bigger than any weapon possibly could in her heart.

Ruby eyes flitted about wildly, her gaze briefly finding Mitsuru’s. She didn’t seem to know what to do but she was the only one not stopping her from leaving. She took an instinctive step back at the look in her eyes and Labrys latched onto that.

“M-Mitsuru-san! Help!” She called out to her, desperation to get as far away from here as possible muddling any other thought process. Mitsuru’s eyes widened before a loud grating sound erupted from her right side.

“Sister!” Aigis cried in alarm as the restraint snapped and Labrys lost control of two fingers on that hand. She screeched at the searing pain the damage had caused and fought harder against her captors. She wanted _out._

“Fuuka, do something!” Akihiko yelled as he struggled to prevent her from breaking the other restraints as well.

“I…” Pained ruby eyes found Fuuka’s round, hesitant ones. What was she gonna do? Aigis pulled back harder on her damaged arm and drew her attention away as she cry out at the amount of hurt that pulsed from the break.

“Fuuka, whatever you’re about to do, just do it.” Mitsuru commanded. “Somethings not right here.” Labrys found Fuuka again in dismay.

“No! I don’t wanna go through that again! Jus’ lemme go!” She pleaded, hoping her friend would listen to her but…

“I’m sorry, Labrys. It’ll be okay, I promise.” She said, never breaking eye contact as she pressed a button on the keyboard. Almost immediately a weight fell on her mind. What had she done?

Labrys felt more tears fall as it suddenly became difficult to move or even keep her eyes open. She was shutting down. Fuuka had started a shutdown.

“No…!” She tried to protest but the words had trouble leaving her lips as her body was forced to relax and she felt the energy quickly drain away from her. “Why…?” She managed to mumble right as her eyes lost focus and her head fell back against the chair. Labrys struggled to hold onto her consciousness, desperately trying to force her eyes to stay open as Aigis shifted from holding her down, to holding her close. She offered as much comfort as she could with small words she could barely make out in the fog covering her senses.

Labrys didn’t hold out long. Her eyes fell shut and she drifted away into nothingness…


	2. Angels Turned Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labrys and Aigis talk about what happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh... I forgot the prompt like... 4 lines in whoops  
> I realised whilst writing this that I'm so used to writing the problems I very rarely get to the resolution of stuff so I have like... zero practice so uh... bare that in mind

They had been her angels in the dark once. Now all she could see them as was the opposite.

She didn’t _want_ to see them that way. It was just hard not to.

Labrys hated to admit but she _did_ feel a lot better physically. Her visor had stopped jamming, her joints had stopped aching and the malfunctions and blackouts had stopped completely. She’d been more than happy at that last one. She didn’t need more reminders of that time she spent locked away.

But now she didn’t know what to do. The betrayal had hurt more than she’d ever care to admit.

They said they’d never force her to anything she didn’t want to do. They’d promised, no, _sworn_ , that she would have full agency over what she did and did not choose to do. She’d been choosing not to go to maintenance. It had been her _choice_ and they _still_ forced her to go through with it.

There was only one over moment in her life where she’d felt fear on that scale before and it wasn’t a memory she particularly wanted to relive again.

She had _trusted_ them. Just like she’d trusted _them_. Why did everyone she trust seem to turn around and break it at the drop of a hat? Was trust worth nothing here?

They’d been nothing but kind to her but now they’d done _this._ Just what else had they lied about? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out or not.

It was a lot harder to spend time with them now. She knew she could maybe go see Akihiko and practice her hand to hand combat with him right now but she just… _couldn’t._

They’d turned from the people she loved to people she couldn’t help but be afraid of. When were they going to pull her back to maintenance again? She knew they would, but when would they do it? When were they gonna strike next?

The more rational side of her knew they wouldn’t drag her there unless she needed it or unless it was for one of those scheduled check-up things that Aigis had and Fuuka had set up for her, but the anxiety was stronger.

It had left her with very little to do since she had to wait until school let out for the day in order to see anyone outside of those that worked here. She’d taken to pacing her room, tapping the wall with a pen as she walked beside it. The tapping had started to sound more and more like the more interesting of the ringtones the scientists had back then the more time went on, the sounds providing a comfort to her that she hadn’t been able to replicate in other things yet.

How much longer till she’d have a valid excuse to disappear and go see Ken and Koromaru? She’d have to leave soon if she didn’t want to deal with the cramped train conditions. ‘Soon’ could come a little faster in her opinion though…

A knock at her door had her pause in her pacing to glance over, the tapping never stopping.

“Who’s there?” She called out, a strange mix of curiosity and nerves making itself apparent to her. A gentle prod to her plume let her know exactly who it was before she even spoke.

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Aigis responded, a gentleness to her tone she hadn’t heard in a while.

“Uh… Sure…” The tapping on the wall got louder and more frequent as the door slowly opened and in walked her sister. “Ya need somethin’?” She asked as an unease filled her heart. Was it time for one of those scheduled meetings or something?

“I just wanted to talk to you, sister. I’ve missed you…” She trailed as she closed the door behind her. Labrys found herself fidgeting, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms as casually as possible, the tapping resuming as soon as her back hit the wall.

“Oh. Sorry?” Aigis shook her head.

“There’s no need to apologise.” Labrys found her eyes wandering as she hummed in acknowledgement of that, not really sure what to say to her anymore. “Sister, something is wrong isn’t it.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Does it matter…?” She grumbled as the fingers on her free hand started tapping on her elbow. Focusing on that helped a little bit to keep her head clear.

“Of course it does.” Aigis came further into the room, earning a narrowed look from Labrys. “… Have I done something wrong?” She paused in her movements, apparently picking up on the anxiety she was causing. She didn’t get an answer, Labrys going verbally silent. “Sister, if I’ve done something to upset you in anyway, please tell me.”

“You know.” She spoke after a long pause. “You _gotta_ know what happens to us when we get worked on. I _know_ she has one of those things too, so why’d ya do it?” Ruby eyes pinned onto sapphire. “Why’d ya stop me gettin’ away?”

Aigis didn’t seem to know what she meant for a little while. The thoughtful look on her face turning slightly confused the more time stretched on.

“Do you mean when Akihiko-san and I were trying to prevent you from hurting yourself after your collapse?” Collapse? Had she collapsed? She supposed she must have…

“Yeah, that.” The confirmation just earned more confusion.

“Sister, we were trying to help you.” Labrys shook her head in disbelief. “You _collapsed_ and when Fuuka-san and I both ran diagnostic scans on you, we found you were-”

“Yeah I know that part.” She cut her off, not wanting an extensive list of everything they’d had to fix.

“You severed the connections between several fingers and your mind. I dread to think what would have happened had we not been there.” Aigis looked away, eyes seemingly pained.

“You guys promised ya wouldn’t make me do anythin’ I didn’t wanna do.” Her gaze bored into Aigis, wanting some sort of answer, a small relief coming to her as it became more obvious who was in control of this situation.

“Your wellbeing is more important than a promise.” Sapphire eyes raised as she answered firmly. “Sister, we just wanted to help you.”

“Ya lied to me!”

“You were hurting yourself! What were we supposed to do?”

“You hurt me more than I _ever_ did!” She snapped and Aigis recoiled, a horror clear on her face. She shook her head as if to clear it, before looking her in the eyes again, a familiar softness in them as she shifted the topic.

“Why were you avoiding maintenance, sister?” Labrys huffed as she started pacing again.

“None o’ ya business.” She tried but had guessed that wouldn’t be enough to stop her.

“It _is_ my business when you collapse in front of me. You _scared_ me, sister. You _scared_ me more than I can ever remember being.” Labrys winced a little at that. She hadn’t thought about that side of things… “If I’m being honest, I hope I never have to see you like that again.” Her gaze fell back to Aigis. She had her hands clenched into fists by her side, a faraway look in her eyes as she presumably was remembering the same thing she was.

“Aigis…”

“I felt it.” Labrys froze mid step and wall tap. “You know how reactive our hearts are to each other, sister. Your emotions were strong enough for me to feel them as if they were my own.” The tapping resumed but this time it was from Aigis as she tapped her fingertips on the desk. Labrys went silent as she focused in on it, relieved there was noise aside from their conversation again.

“If ya felt it, why were ya still stoppin’ me?” She asked as she tentatively started tapping the wall with her pen again, the tapping from the desk slowing to a stop as she did so.

“Sister, I may have felt it but I didn’t know why you felt that way. In fact I still don’t. My intention was to calm you down but I had no idea how.” Aigis explained, a sadness in her tone. “If you really were avoiding maintenance though, I want to know how to help you with whatever this is. Unfortunately, maintenance is as important to our wellbeing as food and water to a human.”

“So ya _are_ gonna make me go through that again…” Labrys’ gaze turned downcast.

“Go through what again, sister?” She found herself rolling her eyes at that.

“Can’t ya figure it out? What in the world is _your_ ‘maintenance’ like if ya can’t think of any reason why I wouldn’t wanna go into it?” She stopped tapping to give her air quotations and lean towards her a bit before quickly resuming it.

“Do you think I get hurt with every check-up or repair that’s made?” Aigis shook her head in disbelief. “Sister, I have no idea why you’d think that maintenance is anything but pleasant.” The lack of deception in her tone made her do a double-take. She faced Aigis, confusion evident on her face as her tapping stopped and she tried to wrap her head around that.

So, nothing bad ever happened to her…? Not ever? No they must have done _something_ to her… She must have had some upgrade someday that was awful or at least uncomfortable…

Aigis resuming her tapping on the table helped keep her grounded as she ran a hand through her hair and spun the pen between her fingers.

“That’s a relief then…” And it was. She dreaded to think what kind of technology they could have been testing on Aigis after all the lost sisters they had to experiment with between the two after all.

“So they _did_ do something to you…” Aigis sounded like she’d just received the worst news imaginable. “Whilst my experience in the lab was unfavourable at best, there was never anything that would cause me to be afraid of seeking repairs. That wasn’t the same for you… was it?” Labrys didn’t answer. She wandered over to the window on the far wall and stared up at the bright blue sky instead.

“No…” She spoke quietly after watching the fluffy clouds for a few moments. “It wasn’t.” When Aigis stopped tapping, Labrys started again on the window frame, timing her taps to land between the sounds of her footsteps.

“I’m sorry.” Aigis gently placed a hand on her shoulder, successfully drawing her attention away from the calming clouds. “Whatever they did must have been truly awful, but it’s okay now, sister. We aren’t like them.” Labrys bit her lip as her eyes fell away from her again.

“Didn’t look like that from where I was sittin’…” She mumbled half-heartedly. A finger under her chin gently forced her to look back up at her.

“Sister. We would _never_ hurt you. We just want to help you. That’s all, I promise.” Once again, Labrys didn’t sense any deception from her at all, but that couldn’t be right…

“But I saw the t-taser! I saw-” Aigis’ eyes widened considerably at that.

“They _tased_ you?” She blurted, a look of horror and disbelief on her face. Labrys just looked away again.

“She has one. I _saw_ it. What _else_ do ya use ‘em for?” Her words came out firm, unwaveringly confident that it wasn’t used for anything good.

“Sister, Junpei-san gave Fuuka-san that taser after he saw her being bothered by some unpleasant people near her university. He insisted she take it to defend herself from them should they attempt anything more than inappropriate comments.” Now it was Labrys’ turn to be surprised. People were bothering Fuuka? Is that what tasers are used for outside of labs?

“O-oh…” So it was all just bad timing? That _thing_ wasn’t meant to be used on them? _Ever?_

It was then that she felt Aigis’ heart reach out to hers, enveloping it in a soft, comforting, warmth. She didn’t meet her gaze for a few moments, trying to focus on the feeling, trying to find any hint of dishonesty in it but coming up completely empty.

Upon that realisation, she couldn’t help but believe her. She let the warmth Aigis was offering wash over her more and seep into her body, relaxing some of the tension there. Reaching back, she tried to offer the same to her. Aigis smiled at the attempt, moving forward to wrap her in a hug not unlike the comfort she’d offered her through her heart. Labrys stopped tapping to wrap her arms around her and place her head over where she felt her papillion heart should have been, just below the crook of her neck.

The reaction they’d caused between their plumes got stronger at the closer proximity. It felt so familiar, yet so different at the same time…

“This helps…” She mumbled, grateful when Aigis started idly tapping on her back. There was a hum of acknowledgement before they went quiet, content to just _be_ for a little while. “This doesn’t solve the problem though…”

“I know, sister. We’ll find a way to solve it. _Together._ ” That sounded nice, but…

“Will I have to go in there again…?” She held on tighter at the thought of sitting, restrained in that chair again.

“Unless we find an alternative, I’m afraid so…” Aigis answered regretfully, not sounding happy about that at all. “We can wait until you’re ready this time, sister. Provided you don’t collapse on us again, of course.”

“I’ll try not ta.” A few moments of quiet later, her phone buzzed on the desk. Labrys jumped to attention as she remembered she had to leave early to meet up with Ken if she wanted to avoid the trains.

“Hm? Is something the matter, sister?” Labrys gave her one last squeeze before parting from their hug and grabbing her phone for a visual reminder of the time. She didn’t have long…

“Darn, I’m meant to be meetin’ Ken-kun and Koro-chan in a bit but I really don’t wanna take the train-”

“Ah, I see. I’ll leave you to it then.” Aigis smiled, patting Labrys on the shoulder as she passed on her way to the door. “I wouldn’t want to be the reason you’re late.”

“Thanks, Aigis.” She rushed around, picking her stuff up as she went. Aigis stopped at the door to watch for a moment or two.

“Sister?” She called.

“Yeah?” Labrys answered distractedly as she fiddled with the buttons on her coat.

“I’m always here if you need me. Please don’t ever forget that.” She paused mid-button, ruby eyes finding sapphire. She found herself offering her the first genuine smile since that day in maintenance.

“Yeah… I won’t.” Aigis smiled at that and bid her farewell before vanishing out of sight with the click of the door closing behind her. Labrys stared after her for a moment before checking the time again. Jumping to her feet at the digits on screen, she rocketed out the door at alarming speeds, doing her best to ignore the maintenance room as she passed.

If anyone could help her with that, she knew now that it would be Aigis. They’d find a way to get her through this.

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I need to practice resolutions of stuff more. Also posting this a day or two late cause reasons.  
> Anyway, criticism welcome as always. I'm gonna go hopefully not get pulled back into this plot again with some other stuff so c'ya  
> Sidenote: RIP prompt. Was nice knowing you for those first two lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have an idea on where to start for the next chapter but I dunno where to go with it so lets just see what the prompts give me  
> Or make a suggestion I dunno. Labby has literally taken over my October challenge send help
> 
> ALSO you guys can thank my friend Goldy for this cause I got stuck and they helped a lot so thanks to them :D


End file.
